Ser pai
by mistzinha
Summary: Sabe alguns pais simplesmente não nasceram para ter filhos - Ela o olhou com surpresa


Ino é minha personagem favorita em Naruto (L) por alguma razão ela não apareceu ainda mais velha e com família no mangá então, aqui está minha visão dela, e por algum motivo é assim que a vejo como mãe.

* * *

 **\- Eles estão escondidos ao oeste de Konoha, próximo a cachoeira Akane mais precisamente a 400 m de distancia em uma caverna. Um deles é capaz de inibir o chakra e é por isso que não podem os localizar**

O aroma de jasmim adentrava por suas narinas e fazia seus sentidos se aguçarem . A figura da bela mulher a sua frente o deixava em extase, uma luz emanava pelo confortável quarto do castelo enquanto ele tentava a toca ; era tudo tão bom e belo. Sentia a ponta dos dedos dos pés dela lhe tocarem a testa, o impedindo de se movimentar, e podia ver a seda do quimono que ela vestia deslizar pelas suas coxas, as deixando quase desnudas.

Ele precisava a tocar. Seus olhos azuis cintilantes, o cabelo loiro lhe cobrindo parte do olho esquerdo e a boca entreaberta em uma respiração calma. Ele precisava a tocar: a língua dela molhando os próprios lábios entre uma fala e outra, o kimono entreaberto revelando que vestia um vestido preto curtíssimo, o sorriso sarcástico e sensual. _Quem era ela mesmo? Onde estava?_ Sentiu o cheiro de jasmim se acabando, o brilho se dissipando, mas pode a tocar finalmente.

 **\- Vocês homens são muito previsíveis -** Ino falou com uma voz sonolenta, moveu-se um pouco para alcançar o pedaço de madeira depositado ao seu lado.

 **\- Onde estou? -** o homem falou com os olhos arregalados observando o ambiente

 **\- Na central de tortura e investigação de Konoha -** ela sorriu amigavelmente.

O homem pode então reconhecer a bela mulher a sua frente como sendo aquela que virá alguns minutos atrás. Antes que pudesse disser alguma coisa sentiu uma pancada em seu rosto e logo desmaiou

 **\- Isso é por me tocar sem permissão -** Ino falou com uma voz furiosa e olhos em chamas. Ela apoiava o pedaço de madeira em seu ombro enquanto uma gota de sangue caia da ponta do objeto - **Alguém por favor leva esse homem para o hospital?** \- Se virou em direção a porta negra de metal

Logo dois homens entravam na sala de interrogatório e ajudavam o homem estirado no chão a se levantar. Este cuspiu sangue e um dente antes de se levantar ainda atordoado.

 **\- E o hospital é por ter me dito toda a informação necessária** \- falou Ino pela última vez antes do homem ser levado do local.

Ela então, saiu apressada pelo corredor sendo seguida por o ninja de assessoramento. Ele repassava o relatorio do interrogatório enquanto ela lhe entregava suas roupas, primeiramente retirou o kimono, depois as botas de cano alto, até ficar somente com o curtíssimo vestido negro tubinho. Os homens nos corredores a olhavam de cima abaixo mas logo abaixavam a cabeça ao ver os olhos dela em chamas de raiva. Foi somente depois de acabar de prender o cabelo num alto rabo de cavalo e do assistente terminar de ler o relatorio que ela finalmente chegou em sua sala.

 **\- Devo mencionar a parte do pedaço de madeira? -** Perguntou timidamente o garoto

 **\- Acho que podemos deixar isso de fora não é? -** ela falou divertida enquanto colocava sua longa saia roxa e as botas de cano curto. Pensou em o quão frustante era não ter tempo de tirar aquele vestido e colocar seu corpete roxo. **\- O hokage não gostaria de ficar sabendo disso -** se sentou na sua escrivaninha e deu mais um suspiro, dessa vez de cançaso.

Com apenas dois minutos descanso, Ino se levantou, dispensou o garoto do relatório, saiu da sala e voltou a andar pelo corredor, porém, dessa vez em direção a saída.

 **\- Eu realmente estou atrasada -** falouobservando o relógio próximo a saída da central de investigação. Deu um suspiro novamente e pensou que deveria aproveitar a oportunidade para pedir a Naruto mais ninjas no departamento. Automaticamente se irritou profundamente, afinal, era a líder da central e estava fazendo um trabalho de base. Apertou os punhos e pensou no escândalo que iria fazer ao falar com Naruto, ou possivelmente, com Shikamaru devido a situação ridícula e insustentável que seu departamento estava passando e tentou se controlar sabendo que a sua reação não seria a melhor para conseguir o que queria.

As ruas estavam vazias devido as batalhas do exame chunnin a fazendo se deslocar com rapidez. Olhou envolta e pensou novamente que estava atrasada, a fazendo ficar ansiosa. Correu o mais rápido que pode para os portões de entrada ao se aproximar da arena e sentiu o chakra do filho. Parou um instante e percebeu duas coisas importantes: primeiro ele estava batalhando e segundo estava bem. Seguiu o resto do caminho com um sorriso no rosto pois aquela já deveria ser a sua segunda batalha do dia, ou seja, estava indo bem.

As arquibancadas estavam lotadas e não conseguia identificar o espaço reservado a ela, então decidiu ficar em pé se debruçando contra as grades que dividiam os espectadores da arena. Olhou para o filho que apesar de ofegante estava em boas condições de batalha e pensou o quanto os treinamentos que Sai dava a ele eram importantes para o exame, pois, ela sempre fora uma boa ninja de apoio ou de investigação mas suas técnicas não eram muito ofensivas. Sorriu involuntariamente pensando no potencial do filho ao unir as técnicas do pai ao de seu clã, afinal, era frustrante como ninjas poderiam ser desvalorizados se não fossem 100% ofensivos.

 **\- Eu acho melhor você desistir antes que se machuque de verdade -** falou Inojin com uma voz calma e olhos entendiados. Um choque percorreu a espinha de Ino ao ver aquilo.

O humor do filho variava muito entre a personalidade de Sai e dela própria. Muitas vezes poderia ser divertido e sorridente ou até mesmo confiante como ela porém, nunca fora de se irritar com facilidade e por vezes, mantinha uma expressão fria como a do pai, principalmente quando lutava. Bem, de certa forma era uma versão melhorada dela mesma.

Pela primeira vez prestou atenção no adversário dele e se chocou ao ver que se tratava de Sarada. Ela estava um pouco ferida e perceptivamente exausta, parte devido talvez ao uso do Sharingan. Tentou olhar envolta para ver se encontrava Sakura mas não conseguiu a achar. Ima pena, pois teria gostado de ver a expressão dela ao ver a filha perdendo mesmo tendo uma genética tão boa. Desejou saber como havia sido o inicio da luta para saber como o filho estava vencendo uma Uchiha.

Sarada não respondeu a provocação e simplesmente desviou o olhar para um local da arquibancada. Como num passe de mágica ergueu as costas e suspirou profundamente, reunindo suas forças e voltando a posição de ataque. Ino percebeu pra onde ela estava, olhando assim como o filho que simplesmente disse:

 **\- Entendo -** fez uma pausa **\- Você quer provar algo a alguem -** Ino entendeu o que o filho quis disser. Afinal, quem não gostaria de provar algo a um pai que ficara ausente por 12 anos e ao voltar escolheu seu colega de time para treinar? Fazia sentido Sarada olhar o pai, assim, como fez sentindo o filho a olhar logo depois da sua fala.

 **\- Ino, você esta aqui -** falou seu tio ao se aproximar dela **\- Temos um problema com um das famílias do clã, foi um alivio e uma sorte te encontrar -** ela desviava o olhar da arena para ele mas pode sentir a batalha seguindo - **Sei que o momento é importante para o seu filho, mas seria muito bom se fosse pudesse nos ajudar agora -** seguiu ele um pouco constrangido. Ela então respondeu rapidamente

- **Claro que posso, esta batalha está quase acabada mesmo**

Começou a se mover quando sentiu o ataque vindo em sua direção, desviou rapidamente e sem alarde. Olhou para a parede destruída ao seu lado com marcas de tinta espalhadas pelos escombros e pode escutar o som perplexo das pessoas na arena. Voltou a olhar em direção ao filho e arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

 **\- Eu desisto -** falou Inojin erguendo o braço.

Sarada o olhava perplexa e um silencio havia se formado no ambiente. Ela pensou em Shikamaru quando desistiu do exame em sua própria época e como o mesmo se repetira agora, dessa vez por um motivo completamente diferente. O juiz decretara a vitória de Sarada e ela então com um meio sorriso despencara no chão, sendo atendida rapidamente por vários Iryou-nins. Inojin simplesmente se dirigiu a saída.

 **\- Estranho ele desistir assim, não é? -** falou seu tio logo depois se recuperar da cena que presenciara **\- Mais estranho ainda é ele ter errado o ataque. Talvez estivesse pior do que aparentava -** Ino sabia que não era verdade **\- Sinto muito, Ino -** falou novamente constrangido. Ela olhava fixamente para o filho que desaparecia pelas sombras da saída da arena.

- **Acho que não poderei resolver o problema do clã agora, tenho certeza que você pode resolver sem mim -** falou seriamente olhando novamente para o tio. Todos cochichavam sobre a luta a sua volta esperando pela próxima batalha.

 **\- Ah! Claro, bem, você deve estar querendo ajudar o seu filho, ele deve estar realmente decepcionado. Podemos resolver o problema, nem se preocupe - f** alou se despedindo e saindo rapidamente do ambiente desconfortável.

Ela se dirigiu diretamente para o local que os candidatos a chunnin esperavam por suas batalhas e encontrou o filho lá sozinho sentando no chão tentando recuperar o folego.

 **\- Sinto muito -** ele falou com o mesmo olhar frio da arena. Ela se sentou ao lado dele e o olhou carinhosamente.

 **\- Esta tudo bem, você lutou bem -** falou com um sorriso no rosto e tocou no cabelo dele de forma carinhosa **\- Estou orgulhosa mesmo assim -** ficaram em silencio por longos minutos simplesmente olhando para a parede

 **\- Acho que você deveria ir visitar Sarada, ver se ela está bem e se puder levar um lírio por mim -** Ino quebrou o silencio finalmente. O filho a olhou com os olhos penetrantes, estava irritado

 **\- Claro. Mas ela deve estar bem -** Ambos olharam, então, ao mesmo tempo a alta figura irreconhecível pelas sombras. Porém tanto Ino como Inojin sabiam de quem se tratava e Ino sem percebeu soltou um suspiro de alivio.

 **\- Ai estão vocês -** falou Sai num sorriso leve como sempre, Ino sorriu de volta e Inojin levantou-se em direção a ele rapidamente.

 **\- Vi você da arena -** Inojin falou com um sorriso leve no rosto e uma energia inesperada **\- Mãe, vi que você estava discutindo um problema com o tio. Pode ir estou bem e o papai está aqui agora -** falou se virando em direção a ela, que se levantara lentamente e se dirigia a família

 **\- Ok -** falou ainda com um sorriso no rosto **\- A noite iremos sair para comer em família, o que acha? -** falou se ajoelhando ao chegar perto do marido e do filho, assim, pode ficar no mesma altura do filho.

 **\- Sim adoro janta em família -** Inojin falou. Ino então o abraçou

 **\- Todos adoram uma janta em família -** completou Sai olhando para sua família com o mesmo sorriso calmo de sempre

 **\- Eu o amo sabia -** sussurrou Ino enquanto abraçava o filho. Foi tão baixo que somente Inojin conseguiu ouvir - **Bem, nos vemos mais tarde então -** seguiu ela se levantando e andando em direção as sombras

 **\- Acho que alguém gostaria de falar sobre o que ocorreu hoje, não é? -** falou Sai, ainda com o seu sorriso calmo para o filho. Este sentiu seus olhos marejarem

 **\- Sim -** falou Inojin sendo abraçando pelo pai.

Ino parou um instante enquanto saía da arena, sentiu os olhos marejarem. Voltou a andar pensando que antes de resolver o problema de seu tio deveria falar com Naruto.

* * *

Inojin se dirigiu ao quarto que Sarada fora levada. Estava com uma flor da loja da família em sua mão e pensou se deveria pedir desculpas ou não.

 **\- Você precisa comer se não vai piorar -** a voz alta e irritada de Sakura ecoava pelo quarto enquanto Inojin abria a porta.

Mãe já estou bem, não preciso mais comer - falou Sarada com uma voz também irritada enquanto colocava o prato de comida, provavelmente feito por Sakura, para longe. Inojin sorriu, foi quando elas perceberam sua presença.

 **\- Oh Inojin -** sorriu Sakura um pouco vermelha **\- Desculpe, não percebemos sua presença**

 **\- Esta tudo bem** \- falou ele - **Somente vim ver se você está bem e lhe entregar uma flor que mamãe lhe mandou -** falou esticando o braço para Sarada, que estava sentada na cama com um rosto vermelho e confuso

 **\- Ah! -** falou ela olhando para baixo e segurando com a ponta dos dedos o lençol, enquanto Sakura segurava a flor e arrumava um vaso **\- Obrigada -** Sarada pensou se estava se referindo a flor ou a desistência dele. Imaginou qual teria sido o motivo, pois havia faltado pouco para ele sair vitorioso.

Foi neste momento que Inojin ouviu a porta se abrindo e Sasuke entrar lentamente dentro do quarto, involuntariamente fixou seu olhar nele e fez uma expressão irritada.

 **\- Vim ver como você esta -** falou Sasuke com sua voz inalterada de sempre enquanto Sakura sorria alegremente. Parecia não ter percebido Inojin no ambiente, ou mais provavelmente não querido.

 **\- Estou bem papai -** falou Sarada o olhando. Pode perceber que ela estava nervosa.

 **\- Que bom -** falou ele se aproximando **\- Talvez consiga treinar para a próxima luta, então -** ele não parecia severo, nem irritado, mesmo assim Inojin pode perceber que aquilo afetara Sarada. Ela voltava a ficar vermelha e novamente segurava o lençol. Sakura olhou para Sasuke com uma expressão um pouco irritada

 **\- Sasuke vamos buscar umas coisas que esqueci em casa -** Sakura se levantou rapidamente e se dirigiu a porta **\- Preciso de você pois é muito pesado - ela** o puxou enquanto avisava que voltariam em alguns minutos. Bem, aquela afirmação havia sido no mínimo ridícula visto que Sakura era a pessoa mais forte que Inojin conhecia.

Olhou em direção a Sarada que tentava esconder os olhos cobertos por lágrimas. Mordeu o lábio e pensou se deveria ir embora. Então, apenas disse:

 **\- Sabe alguns pais simplesmente não nasceram para ter filhos -** Ela o olhou com surpresa - **E não importa o quão bons ou ruins sejamos eles simplesmente não conseguem mudar isso. Eles querem mas não podem sabe, a natureza não os fez serem bons pais.**

 **\- Ou mães -** falou Sarada compreendendo a afirmação

 **\- Ou mães -** repetiu ele.

Fim

* * *

Ino mina personagem preferida que gosto de fazer ser falha (L) Espero que tenham entendido tudo hahah porque quiz deixar tudo meio subentendido, não sei se ficou claro. Enfim, espero que gostem e que eu não tenha fugido muito da personalidade dos personagens :)


End file.
